User talk:Rah Gashapon
My talk Page! Feel free to leave a message here. Welcome, Rah Gashapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 Hi Hi, Rah Gashapon (Corey). I noticed that you have been around Patapedia for a while now, but I never got a chance to talk to you. I appreciate what you are doing for this Wiki, and your help is greatly needed. The main reason I am here today is to ask you whether or not you would like to be a staff here. You seem to be a trustworthy user. So, reply back asap. Keep Patapedia clean. Yumipon 22:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Glad you took me up on the offer. Congratulations, you are now a rollback. I will further promote you if you continue to do good work and reach 750+ edits. 16:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Forums Here is a message Im sending to everyone, so its going to be generic and you will all receive the same thing. After collaborating with Yumipon a little bit we have both decided that it would be best if from now on that all questions should be posted onto the Help Desk section in the forums instead of on individual users talk pages. This keeps from unnecessary questions from being asked and allows new users to see previously asked questions. Thanks for the help- Toripon 11:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You Have My Respect Man, you stopped User:Chakapatapon! I'm sorry if your deed has gone un-noticed but, I would like to thank you for that effort in stopping him. Personally, I would have you made into a temporary admin right now, but I'll wait on Yumipon's call. Keep up the good work. 07:23, November 16, 2010 Good Work :) Keep up the good work, once again I would like to say that I appreciate your help here. We have enough admins right now, so you will have to wait. Make a bit more edits and I will promote you to permanent admin once and for all :) By the way, I trust that you understand how rollback works right? 16:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Rollback -- 23:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Name : funny name — Scottyman (talk) 17:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey There! I noticed that you have been making many contributions to the Tips page. Great work, but I was wondering how you where able to get all those pictures from the tips onto your computer/laptop. I would also like to help contribute to the page but don't know how to get the images. Just leave a reply to my talk page on how you did it, or post a topic on the forums. Either would be great. Thanks! :Toripon|Toripon]] :Toripon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Toripon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for saying happy birthday. (: 00:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Another Bad User! Rah Gashapon! Someone has did something bad on your userpage again! He did something inappropriate.He said Gimme 2 bucks and i'll "Blow you down" :P Good thing i undo it.And one question, why is your userpage got vandalize to much 09:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Your welcome.And thanks your the nicest user I've ever seen also Ironstar :) But i could do something good.Also good luck completing the Komupon page :) Cause i wanna complete them all! 04:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) SRRY *Shivers* OK, i'll stop. And I edited your page because you were blabbermouthing-trying to impress. Chrissanchez8 20:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Chrissanchez8 Epicness! Go to this page if you want to see videos about all these superhero Patapons. Quickly! 0_0 01:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Woot! I got the demo in Japanese, but I'm not very far in it and have just reached the cave/ dungeon area. I too wish I could read what exactly they say in the game. 23:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I haven't played multiplayer at all yet, and my name is something random in Japanese. Can't wait until the US version comes out. 23:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and before I forget, Happy Birthday! (: 00:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Augh... I got to the level with the giant Majidonga in it, I almost kiled it, and my team mates didn't defend against a roar attack and died, causing failure to the entire team. ):< 04:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I've beaten the mission, but in someone else's world. Now I have to gather four people who are good at the game to help in my world. I mean, most of these people can't even stay in fever for a whole mission, and all of them try to dodge a roar by running away, not by defending. I don't even know what happens after this misson because the guy I helped disconnected after we won. Because I want to help you I'll tell you which units to bring: A Mofu hero with a greatshield, the most important unit for the mission, When I played as this guy I helped level three people win. A Mahopon hero to heal your units and protect them from Majidonga's roar attack. A Yaripon hero to do most of the attacking. A Megapon hero to help with attacking. I was close to winning as a Dekapon hero (Level five) with a Level five Megapon hero helping me. The jerk disconnected while we were battling the dragon on floor two, and our health was still in the green. Anyways, if you need a big strategy I've memorized the entire dungeon and can help you with any parts you're stuck on. P.S. The Majidonga is about three times its normal size, and has a fast attack speed. But at the end of the dungeon you get a jeweled chest. 20:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalizing? Excuse me, but what are you talking about? I don't know the reason of your edit on my page, but it seems that this is a misunderstanding. Holothurion 15:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Protecting your page. I've heard that you've had your page vandalized a lot, so I thought, since you're not an admin yet, I could protect your page for you until you want to edit it again if you want. It saves the trouble of repeatedly having to undo edits, but its up to you. 23:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well... you can't really edit it unless its unprotected, but whenever you want to edit your page you could ask me to unlock it until you've finished editing it. Really though its up to you. 21:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Here you go! Sure you can here it is: And edit this, click on the source button to see the code , and copy it on your userpage :) I'm sorry. Yeah, I kind of expected someone would have a problem with it. I'll just go tell Spongefan to change it however he wants. 20:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Your signature Hey since your becoming very good on this wiki i suggest you need to make your own signature i'll make you some steps Step 1 Give your userpage a signature page like me, don't know? just type this User:Rah Gahsapon/Signature on the source code! Step 2 Edit your messages with signatures,for example "Protecting your page." message edit it,go on the source code, see ironstars signature and copy it! Step 3 Once copy it's time to edit you Rah Gashapon signature page,edit it and go on the source button then copy ironstars signature and edit it with your Rah Gashapon name and thats it! Question I just noticed that there is no Rah Gashapon page and I was really surprised but then I said, Do we really need it? Should there be one? I have decided to ask you since your user name is Rah Gashapon Right I saw the page a little bit later and I was like "O" Yeah I'm not proud of the way I got to 200 edits but I didn't do it on purpose(50 of the edits are from editing my page, but I'll make up for it). I knew someone was going to tell me sooner or later. I have finished editing my page though so...yeah Cool thing you have you page protected! Thanks Sebapon 23:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Theme Since I'm not a very good theme designer, I'd like to know what we should change the theme to. 01:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks....Thats all i got to say :D